Just an ordinary day
by Schnitzelsandshit
Summary: It appears to be an ordinary day for Eastern European countries,but something completely random happens. This is my first story and I hope you'll enjoy it!Also,I'm sorry for the possible grammar mistakes and don't take this too seriously.


Just an ordinary day

The alarm rang,with a deafining noise,waking up the blonde guy who was still sleeping.

"Ok!I'm awake, now you're happy?!Shut up!",muffled Vlad Popescu."Pfuu!I swear I've almost had a heart attack.I must change this alarm with something that won't wake up the deaths."

He felt his bones cracking as he tried to get up from his bed. He took a look into his roomand thought he should clean it,even though every object stood quiet in his place.

Vlad's apartement wasn't very large and resembled every ordinary Romanian's house. His bedroom was small and you could feel a subtle scent of basil. He had a big bookshelf,filled with old,dusty books. On every shelf,Vlad put some colorfull baubles in dashing shades,which were contrasted by the delicate,white doilies. Near the window,a brown,massive wardrobe looked like a soldier who was watching over his citizens. Behind the wardrobe,Vlad hid an old,broken portrait of Nicolae Ceausecu,the Romanian communist dictator. He always thought throwing it away,but he didn't,for unknown reasons. The walls were white and over Romanian's bed was an icon representing St Andrew,who was staring at the bookshelf.

Vlad went straight to the kitchen and made some coffee. He also turned on the TV to hear the news. Of course,everything on the morning news was about drunk drivers or corrupt politicians,who got arrested.

He opened a window and lighted a cigarette. He was a heavy smoker and,at some point,he thought on quiting smoking,but he was already too addicted to give up. He could see outside his Hungarian neighbour,Elizabeta Herdevary,bending her freshly-cleaned bedsheets on a wire. Vlad couldn't resist :

"Tu Elizabeta,did you pee last night in your bed?",laughed Vlad.

"Fuck you,olah!",responded the Hungarian.

Vlad and Elizabeta couldn't stand each other at all. They tried to be nice to each other,but failed miserably. But,without realising,they always ended hanging out together or chatting,like they had never hated each other.

The Romanian noticed that the creepy blonde chick,called Natasha or Natalia maybe,was staring at his cigarette,which was slowly metamorphosing into ash. Natasha was one of Ivan Braginsky's sisters and was as weird as her brother. Once,when Vlad saw her staring at him while he was smoking and asked her if she wanted a cigarette too. Natasha didn't say a word and continued to stare at him,creeping the Romanian out.

Life in the Eastern Europe neighbourhood wasn't very…interesting because everyone followed his own routine. Ivan Braginsky always drank vodka until he fell on the ground and everybody posted videos on the internet with him drunk. Last New Year's Eve,Ivan was so drunk that he tried to break a brick with his head.

"Ivan SMAAAASH!",yelled he,while crushing the break on his head. Somebody filmed him passing out after.

When Ivan saw the video,he blushed and giggled like a little girl,saying:"Oh…So that's me."

Georgi Dimitrov,the Bulgarian guy,was competing with Vlad in a shitty music contest between "chalga" and "manele". The judge was Sadik Adnan,the owner of the Turskish restaurant who sells the beloved and god-blessed kebab and shaworma. But this contest didn't affect Georgi and Vlad's friendship. Also,Georgi liked gardening(he had a garden near their flat) and yogurts. As for Elizabeta…she argued with her neighbours a lot over free spots to put her laundries,claiming everyone's wires as hers. When someone ignores her on that matter,Elizabeta ,with no shame, spreads her clothes over neighbour's ones. At least,she makes good goulash.

The people from Western neighbourhood were always saying that their Eastern neighbours were rednecks or uneducated. They were just gealous that the Easterns had more fun.

When Vlad had finished smoking his cigarette,he heard some knocks on the door.

"Big brother!Salut,big brother!"

It was Nicolae,his younger brother,who was leaving next door.

"Salut,Nicolae!How are you?"

"Fine. I've slept well last night. But I'm so hungry now…"

Vlad smiled,petting his brother's head.

"I knew it!Come on,I'll make you a sandwich!"

His little brother smiled cheerfuly,even though it was just a sandwich. Other kids at the same age as Nicolae would've thought "Oh,it's just a sandwich…",but he was that kind of kid who knew how to enjoy everything ,for who every insignificant gesture ment a lot. The two brothers had some complicated moments because Ivan Braginsky interfered between them. He even took Nicolae away and changed his name from " Nicolae Popescu" to "Nicolai Braginsky",the Russian claiming the little boy as his younger brother. After a long time spent with Ivan,he returned to" Nicolae",with "Basarab" instead of "Popescu".

After the little boy finished his sandwich,Vlad tried to convince his brother to eat more.

"Come on,Nicolae!Have some mamaliga,it's good!It has cheese and cream…So delicious!"

"No,thanks,brother. I'm full…"

"Just a little bit!Or have some sarmale!Also tasty!"

Luckily for Nicolae,Georgi Dimitrov burst into Romanian's apartement,smashing the wall with the door.

"Hey,Vlad,have you heard that?"

"What?Elizabeta is moving out?",said Vlad excited.

"No,but today are sales at the supermarket!We should go and check it out!I must buy another box full of yogurts."

"But I don't think I have enough money…",sighed Vlad.

"Big brother,I need something from the market. Can we go,please?"

The Romanian sighed again.

"Fine,we'll go there."

"Where?!"

It was Elizabeta,who,as usual,was listening to what her neighbours were talking about. She had the habit to stick her nose in everyone's business.

"We're going to the supermarket because Georgi heard that there are sales."

"Really?Can you take me there too,you filthy Wallachian?"

"No!There isn't enough space for you in my car!",grumbled Vlad.

"But I can hold Nicolae.",said Elizabeta. "Just take me there pleaseeeee!I must buy a new frypan and cleanser."

"Ok,ok!I'll take you too!"

They went to Vlad's Dacia,an old ,red car which may look like a wreck,but,compared to Ivan's Lada,his car was a jewelry. The whole way to the market,Elizabeta complained about the car,saying that "it makes a terrible noise". At least,she promised that she'll make some goulash for Nicolae(about who she said that he isn't like his big brother),the Moldavian boy responding with excitement. Also,Vlad got mad at every driver near him,cursing and yelling at them.

"Vlad,you don't know how to take care of little boy like Nicolae!",said the Hungarian. "Look,he's hungry!"

"Pff!You know nothing,Elizabeta Herdevary!Don't tell me how to raise my brother!Nicolae eats a ridiculous amount of mamaliga every morning,for your knowledge.",mumbled Vlad."Georgi,I've told you not to smoke in my car!You're suffocating us!"

"Oh,come on,bro!You have a barbeque near this car everyday,so why are you complaining now?!"

"Look,big brother,we are here!"

Vlad parked his car and then he and his neighbours got out.

"Oh,sweet Jesus,I'm so glad that I've escaped from that cage on wheels!",said Elizabeta.

"Don't talk like that about my Dacia,bitch!You hurt her feelings!"

As soon as they entered the market,people started to whisper things like:"Eastern European rednecks","Hooligans" or "Gypsies".

"Hey!Stop saying that me and my friends are gypsies!",yelled Vlad.

"Aham…you forgot that we aren't friends!",added Elizabeta.

"Ah,ok then!Stop saying that me and my friends are gypsies!Except Elizabeta Herdevary. She's not my friend,so you can call her a gypsy."

The Hungarian glared at Vlad,who was giggling evilish.

The four of them split to different rayons:Vlad and Nicolae went to find something to wear for the Moldavian,Georgi found his beloved yogurt and Elizabeta,while looking for a good frypan,bumped into Roderich Eldestein,the fancy Austrian who makes her heart beat faster.

Finally,they got in Vlad's car,all of them happy and contented with the things they bought. They were almost hit by that crazy white-haired German guy,making Vlad cursing so much that he felt how his lungs were popping out his chest.

"Sa te ia dracu' de prost!Retardatul naibii!",yelled outraged Vlad.

Elizabeta covered Nicolae's ears:

"I know that guy is crazy as hell,but stop cursing in front of your little brother,for God's sake!"

"But Ms Elizabeta,you don't need to cover my ears!I'm a big boy now…"

Georgi was by far the calmest from them. He was eating yogurt,while reading a magazine about gardens and how to grow vegetables properly. He was praying in his mind Ivan didn't fell drunk again on his freshly-planted cucumber seedlings.

The atmosphere in the Dacia calmed down as they were approaching their home. Elizabeta didn't complain anymore,Nicolae was humming the "Numa numa" song,Georgi took a nap and Vlad didn't yell at any driver.

"Vlad,look!What's up with that smoke coming out from our neighbourhood?",noticed Elizabeta.

"Doamne,please don't tell me that…"

"My precious laundries!",shouted the Hungarian,waking Georgi up.

"What's going on?",leaped Georgi.

"I think somebody set our flat in fire.",explained Nicolae

"I swear it was the Serbian chick!She always hides bazookas in her apartement."

"Or maybe it's just brother Ivan…"

Vlad parked his car as far as possible from their flat. Elizabeta ran away insanely to see if her laundries were safe.

The flame was enormous,reaching the blue sky. Everyone was scared and agitated.

"We were rekted!",whinned Feliks Lukasiewicz. "Everything will be totally burned down!"

"Speak for yourself,faggot!",said Andjela Slavkovic,the Serbian chick. "My kalashikov collection will be ash soon!"

"Maybe they are fueling the fire.",remarked Georgi."If you didn't have any weapons…You're a nutjob,Andjela!"

"If you don't shut the fuck up,I'll beat the shit out of you!You all are just a bunch of cheeky cunts,who are crying over useless things.",replied the Serb.

Andjela Slavkovic was that kind of neighbour who usually spent her time yelling at the kids who were playing outside,because they were making noise or who got in a fight with everyone. Once,Elizabeta put her clothes to dry over Andjela's and,as a result,the Serbian burned Hungarian's laundries. She didn't get along with many people,except Vlad and Natasha,who was as aggressive as her. Andjela loved to throw cigarette butts in Georgi's garden,laughing hysterically whenever she saw him upset. However,she had a heart. One day,when she ruined Georgi's garden,Andjela decided to repair everything,after she saw the Bulgarian so sad. Andjela spent all her earnings buying new tomato and any other vegetables seeds and worked until the following morning. A little smile on her face appeared when she saw Georgi happy again. Even now,Georgi doesn't know who repaired his garden on that night. Also,Andjela was very beautiful,having blue,cold eyes and long,brown hair,tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

Every member of the Eastern European quartier was watching the fire impassive.

"What are we going to do now?!",asked desperate Raivis Galante,the Latvian boy.

"There is nothing we can do,except…".Nicolae's face was radiating,because he had an idea."Big brother,do you know what time is it?"

"Oh,I know!It's…GRILL TIME!",exclaimed Vlad..

Everyone rose his hands in the air,shouting with excitement. Georgi put chalga music (because it was fitting the atmosphere) and Nicolae brought his brother's thrown away manele CD,by Florin Salam,while everybody started to dance. Raivis was filming Ivan dancing. He looked so disgracious,exactly like a hippo with a pink tutu. Elizabeta took a big kettle to make goulash and Andjela helped Vlad grilling "mici",a very popular Romanian minced meat dish,served with a ridiculously amount of moustard. Braginsky's sisters brought vodka,stolen from their brother. Soon,the fire turned into one of the biggest parties thrown by the Eastern European quartier's inhabitants.

When Ludwig Beilschmidt,the fireman,came to see what's going on,he was shocked to see everyone laughing and dancing like nothing was wrong.

"Goot Gott in Himmel,what the hell are they doing?!The place is on fire and everyone is dancing…Those people are sick!"

"I guess that you don't understand Eastern Europeans,kiddie…",said Sadik Adnan,who was here to sell some kebab,thinking this was a good occasion to make money."If it's a fire ,they will think it's just barbeque time and will start dancing."

Andjela saw Ludwig and came angry at him.

"Listen,motherfucker!If yout try to stop us,I'll cut your balls off,understand?!No one ruins our party!",threatened she the fireman with a knife. Ludwig was amazed and shocked that a girl like Andjela could so beautiful and creepy at the same time.

Sadik,when he saw the German's scared face,laughed and said:

"Hahah!You'd better join them!"

Vlad saw them,for Ludwig's relief:

"Hey,Andjela,stop making such a fuss!I think the fireman just wants to dance!"

"No,I think you don't understand….",explained Ludwig.

Andjela took away her knife from Ludwig's neck and smircked:

"Come on,douche!Let's dance!",said Andjela,taking Ludwig's hand.

"If you want,Mr Beilschmidt,you can have some mici or sarmale!You look so hungry!",smiled kindly Vlad.

Sadik was laughing hard,when he saw the Romanian and Serbian dragging Ludwig to the table full with food.

"Have fun!",said the Turk,giggling."And remember:that's just an ordinary day here!"


End file.
